kyoukaramaoufandomcom-20200214-history
Mienai Te to Te
In English: "Holding hands, though we can't see each other." Singer: Yoshida Jungo Music: Yoshida Jungo Lyrics: Takabayashi Tomo B-side song of Taisetsuna Mono Single Japanese いまきみと 会えなくて 言葉を かわせなくなっても 抱きしめた ぬくもりも いのちも 忘れはしないよ こころで 思うよ 路に書いた言葉(おもい) 人がくれば 消えていまうけど 宇宙(そら)の先の灯火(あかり) きみのもとへ 届くといいね 真昼の月に 照らされて もしきみと 会えなくて 涙も 流れなくなっても 夜を過ぎ 朝を待ち あしたも あきらめはしない ひとりで 生きるよ 砂に残る足跡 波が引けば 消えてしまうけど 海の先の浜辺 きみのもとへ 届くといいね 真夏の雪に 包まれて ならんで歩こう 見えない手と手 となりにあるのは ぼくらをつなぐ風 永遠に 守るよ 永遠に 誓うよ 路に書いた言葉(おもい) 人がくれば 消えていまうけど 宇宙(そら)の先の灯火(あかり) きみのもとへ 届くといいね 砂に残る足跡 波が引けば 消えてしまうけど 海の先の浜辺 きみのもとへ 届くといいね 星ゆく風に 運ばれて 運ばれて Romanji Ima kimi to aenakute kotoba o kawasenaku natte mo Dakishimeta nukumori mo inochi mo wasure wa shinai yo Kokoro de omou yo Michi ni kaita kotoba (omoi) hito ga kureba kiete imaukedo Uchuu (sora) no saki no tomoshibi (akari) kimi no moto e todokuto ii ne Mahiru no tsuki ni terasarete Moshi kimi to aenakute namida mo nagarenaku natte mo Yoru o sugi asa o machi ashita mo akirame wa shinai Hitori de ikiru yo Suna ni nokoru ashiato nami ga hikeba kiete shimaukedo Umi no saki no hamabe kimi no moto e todokuto ii ne Manatsu no yuki ni tsutsumarete Narande arukou mienai te to te Tonari ni aru no wa bokura o tsunagu kaze Eien ni mamoru yo eien ni chikau yo Michi ni kaita kotoba (omoi) hito ga kureba kiete imaukedo Uchuu (sora) no saki no tomoshibi (akari) kimi no moto e todokuto ii ne Suna ni nokoru ashiato nami ga hikeba kiete shimaukedo Umi no saki no hamabe kimi no moto e todokuto ii ne Hoshi yuku kaze ni hakobarete Hakoba rete. English Even though, I can't see you now, and I can't talk to you anymore I can't forget the warmth of your embrace and your presence. I remember them with my heart. Even though the words (memories) I wrote on the road might disappear if people walk on them, I hope the lamp (light) ahead of us in space (the sky) reaches you, (*1) as it makes the moon of midday shine. Even if I can't meet with you, my tears won't fall anymore, The night will pass as I wait for the morning, tomorrow too. I won't give up, I'll live alone. Even if the footprints left in the sand are shrunk by the waves and disappear, I hope the beach before the waves come, reaches you, covered with the snow of midsummer. Let's walk side by side, holding our invisible hands and by our side there's the wind which connects us. I'll protect you forever. Forever, I swear. Even though the words (memories) I wrote on the road might disappear if people walk on them I hope the lamp (light) ahead of us in space (the sky) reaches you, Even if the footprints left in the sand are shrunk by the waves and disappear, I hope the beach before the waves come, reaches you, as the wind carrying stars keeps blowing, keeps blowing. Translation notes 1 - The song is written like this. The words between parenthesis are the ones that are being sung (true meaning), and the ones outside the parenthesis are there so that the lyrics make sense. Category:Music